The Fall
by russman2001
Summary: Wittness the events of the night voldemort dissappeared from voldemorts point of view


"My lord do you wish us to accompany you? asked the man in the white mask." 

"do you really think Luscius that i cannot take on that muggle loving Potter, his mudblood wife, and their 1 year old child?" asked Lord Voldemort

"n-no master" stammered Luscius "i just thought that you dont even know where they live yet i could help."

"oh how little you really know i have a spy who knows exacetly where they are. Peter get in here," yelled Voldemort.

a short squatty ratlike mean steps into the room.

"do you have the information?"

"y-yes my master i have convinsed the Order that i am on their side and they have made me the Potters secret keeper, but Sirius Black suspects something."

"dont worry about Black that blood traitor is next. so back to the Potters where are they?"

"they are living at #46 Palace Avenue in London."

"Good good when I finish this I will be invincible noone will ever stand up to the might of Lord Voldemort ever again... oh look at the time i must be going," and with this he put up the hood on hisw black cloak and dissappeared with a loud pop. seconds later on a dark street there was another loud pop and standing in the middle of the road there was a single black hooded figure. He slowly starts moving down the street counting backwards as he passed the large houses "49...48...47 ...46" he was now standing infront of a large 2 level house. One which if he hadn't known who was hiding in there he wouldve passed right by it. there was a small rock path leading towards the front door with his first couple strides he pulls out his wand with the next couple strides the wand is waved and he mumbles a spell under his breath and a ball of blue fire hits the solid oak door and reduces it to ashes.

from somewhere within a voice yells "Pretego"

the disarming spell flies by the dark lords shoulder as he steps into the house.

the defender cries out, "Lilly hes here protect Harr..." 

before he finishes his words the Dark Lord whispers the life ending curse "Avada Kedavra" and with a flash of green light James lay there dead. Voldemort turns on his heel and walked to the bottom of the stairs he started up the stairs and a hand comes around the corner at the top and disarming spells were being blilndly with a cruel laugh voldelmort blocks all that come near him when he reached the top and rounds the corner. He casts the killing spell at young Lilly potter as the spell is flying at her she slams the door to Harry's nursery

"you cannot hide forever you silly little girl" Voldemort says cruely he casts another blue fireball at the nursery door reducing it to ashes also.

the blast made Lilly go flying and as she was lying there on the floor Voldemort steps into the room he looks at the barely consious lilly and says cruely "after you watch your son die i will finish you."

with that he points his wand at Harry and begins Avada Ked...

"NO!" Lilly jumps in between the Dark Lord and her child as he finishes his spell.

"avra!" 

there was another flash of green light an Lilly was dead before she hit the floor.

"stupid little girl" says Voldemort as he steps over her body to the 1 year old child in front of him  
good by Harry Potter and he casts his final spell "Avada Kedavra..." but instead of the green flash he had seen so many times there was a flash of white and Voldemort was being torn apart by his own spell. It felt like he was dying 1000 deaths all at once and in an instance the entire building was leveled and Voldemort Lord of Evil was floating there above the crying baby unscathed minus the small lightening bolt shaped cut in the middle of his forehead small amounts of blood trickeling down his face.

"what went wrong voldemort thought?"

and then without warning Voldemort was being lifted and drug across the sky passing fields cities and oceans when he finally came to a stop he was in the middle of a large forest where he waited ten long years until a young Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry passed by and was fooled by a promise of glory finally took him in.

please tell me what you think and what i might be able to change.


End file.
